Knight
Knight Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d12 per knight level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 12 + your Constitution Modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d12 (or 7) + your Constitution Modifier per knight level after 1st Proficiencies * Armor: Medium armor, heavy armor, shields * Weapons: Simple weapons, martial weapons * Tools: None * Saving Throws: Strength, Constitution * Skills: Choose two from Animal Handling, Athletics, Intimidation, Persuasion, Perception, and Survival Equipment * (a) a greatsword (b) a longsword and small shield * (a) scale mail (b) ring mail * An explorer's pack and four javelins Alternatively, you can ignore the equipment from your class and background, and start with 4d4 x 10 gp. Multiclass Prerequisite The prerequisite for multiclassing into Knight is 13 Strength. Valor On your turn, you can activate Valor as a bonus action. While enabled, you gain the following benefits: * Your attacks have a chance to apply the Frightened condition to targets you strike for 1 round. Targets must pass a DC 10 + your knight level Charisma save to resist this effect. * Any healing done through magical means while Valor is active causes you to be healed for additional hit points equal to half your knight level for a minimum of 1. * You have advantage on all strength saving throws and are immune to the blind, frighten, and stun conditions. * You are unaffected by attack rolls that result in critical failures. Count any critical fail as a regular miss. * You gain bonus AC, the value of which is dictated in the knight leveling table. Valor lasts for 1 minute. It ends early if you are knocked unconscious or if you willingly choose for it to end as a bonus action. Once you have used Valor the number of times shown for your knight level in the Valor column of the knight table, you must finish a long rest before you can use Valor again. Trusty Steed You have riding horse that you can choose the colour and name of. As your trusty steed, the horse gains advantage on attack rolls and is immune to being frightened whenever you are riding it. It also wears basic horse armor that grants it 15 AC. Templar's Defense Starting at 2nd level, and whenever you are wearing any armor, you gain a bonus +1 to your AC. Knight's Charge Starting at 2nd level, whenever you move up to 20 feet to attack a target, the target must also pass a strength saving throw equal to your attack roll or be knocked prone. If performed while on your riding horse, the target must will also be stunned if they fail the saving throw. Born to the Saddle Starting at 3rd level, you have advantage on saving throws made to avoid falling off your mount. If you fall off your mount and descend no more than 10 feet, you can land on your feet if you're not incapacitated. Finally, mounting or dismounting a creature costs you only 5 feet of movement, rather than half your speed. Chivalrous Order At 3rd level, you choose a path that shapes the nature of your rage. Your choice grants you features at 3rd level, and again at 6th, 10th, and 14th levels. *Order of the Blade *Order of the Church *Order of the Shield *Order of the Steed Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. You can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 15th level in this class. Defensive Tactics At 7th level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. *'Escape the Horde:' Opportunity attacks against you are made with disadvantage. *'Multiattack Defense:' When a creature hits you with an attack, you gain a +4 bonus to AC against all subsequent attacks made by that creature for the rest of the turn. *'Steel Will:' You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. Brutal Critical Beginning at 9th level, you can roll one additional weapon damage die when determining the extra damage for a critical hit with a melee attack. This increases to two additional dice at 13th level and three additional dice at 17th level. Well-Rested Starting at 11th level, you gain additional hit dice each time you rest that counts as temporary hit points. For short rests of two hours or more, you gain 1d12 temporary hit points. For long rests, you gain 3d12 temporary hit points. For Honor Beginning at 18th level, whenever a target performs a melee attack against an ally within range of your weapon, you may use your reaction to perform a guaranteed attack on that target but may still roll 1d20 in an attempt to land a critical hit. You do not have to roll for damage, as this weapon attack will strike the target for maximum damage. Insurmountable Defense At 20th level, you embody the power of the wilds. Your Constitution score increases by 4. Your maximum for this score is now 24 and you are now immune to being blinded, charmed, and frightened. Your natural AC also becomes 11 rather than 10. Order of the Blade Order of the Church Order of the Shield Order of the Steed